


Never too close for comfort

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook





	Never too close for comfort

”Don’t even try to act human, monster.”

Nicolas turns and twists on the couch, with a neutral expression on his face, even with all these nerve-wrecking flashes filling his mind.  
Even though it’s quite rare for people to ”bully” him nowadays, the childhood memories won’t leave him either. 

He puts a pillow over his face to shield his squinted eyes from the piercing golden hour sunlight, eager for the sun to go down. 

The darkhaired groans and doesn’t hear the other enter the apartment, so when he feels a hand on his shoulder he assumes it’s just one of his daydreams feeling a little too much alive. He quickly snaps out of it, throwing the pillow onto the floor and turning his neck, prepared to let his hand go for the strangers neck, but the common face causes him to abrubtly stop his movements.

”Told you to slam the door when you get home so I’ll hear when you come..”

”Ahh sorry darling, didn’t feel like breaking the handle today...”

Worick has his usual smile spread across his face, but a more serious expression soon enough creeps up onto his face when he takes in the details of the others tired, weary face.

”Something wrong..? I wasn’t gone that long was I?-”

”Nightmares, when I napped. Nothing serious. Go have a smoke or something”

Nicolas waves it off but Worick isn’t that easy to get rid off. He knows they’ve had quite alot of separate missions lately and honestly, he’s missed Nicolas quite alot.  
The blonde climbs onto the couch and places himself neatly in Nicolas lap, placing his hands on Nicolas cheeks as he looks into his eyes.

”Been a while, hasn’t it..?”

”I guess.”

Nicolas won’t admit it, but he sure as hell had missed moments like this with Worick. Especially when he’s been plagued by the occassional nightmares each time he sleeps or naps for a few days on end now.  
Nicolas isn’t the most intimate type, and so far only Worick has been able to gain his trust at an intimate level.

The blonde notices the other looking thoughtful, and leans down to place a kiss on the others forehead, while running a gentle but big hand through the others badly cut hair. Even though they’ve never really established themselves as boyfriends to eachother, they do argue like married couples and share moments like this which only couples usually do share.  
The action makes Nicolas relax, an incredibly relieving emotion for the darkhaired considering he hasn’t been able to relax for quite a while.  
He returns the action by reaching up and letting his own hand run through the others long, blonde hair. Worick always has cleaned hair, and Nicolas have learnt quickly over the years that 90% of Worick's morning routine goes to styling his mane. A routine that sometimes can be unbearable, but at the same time kinda cute. Although Nicolas would never admit that, of course.  
The two get caught in eachothers eyes for a few seconds before Worick decides to lean down and start planting kisses on the darkhaired's cheeks and jaw. Nicolas leans back onto the couch while gladly receiving the affection from the blonde. 

''You smell good, darling..'' Worick's lips are basically touching the other's ear, just to ensure that Nicolas can atleast hear him faintly.

Nicolas grunts as a response, feeling a bit flustered which he usually is quite good at hiding, but somehow Worick can read him like a book. The blonde lays down ontop of the other, earning another grunt from the darkhaired who puts a hand on the blondes back to keep him close.

''...Want me to make you feel good, baby..?'' Worick uses sign language for clear communication.

Nicolas knows what that question means. He looks up into the ceiling for a little while before nodding and grunting approvingly at the blonde.

''Yeah..''

Worick smiles soft and finally gives Nicolas a kiss on the lips. The kiss deepens and gets Nicolas blood flowing, causing him to blush just a little.

''You're so handsome, darling... Sorry to leave you alone so long today..'' He notices Nicolas eyes on his lips, reading his every word.

''Don't say sorry.''

Nicolas knows Worick is almost always outside for some kinda job, considering he has two. He isn't in the mood to ask what kinda job Worick was busy with today.  
Worick nods and nibbles gently onto the darkhaired's neck as he slides a hand down to dip into the waistband of Nicolas sweatpants. The action makes Nicolas grunt softly and spread his legs just a little, giving the blonde easier access. He missed Worick's hands on him.

''Good boy, thank you baby.. you're so good, Nicolas.'' He talks slow and clear, making sure Nicolas has time to read his lips.

The darkhaired is used to being showered with compliments from the blonde, but it never makes him less embaressed.

He lets out a soft, throaty whine as he feels the blondes hand gently grip his length. They make eyecontact, ensuring that they're both still onboard with the situation. They nod at eachother and Worick sits back up onto the others lap to slide the grey sweatpants down to Nicolas' ankles.  
The darkhaired's half-chub is surely creating a bulge in his black boxers. 

Worick puts his hand ontop of the bulge, rubbing it gently, making the darkhaired groan once more, maybe a little louder than he should, but Worick can't bring himself to tell the darkhaired to quiet down when he finally gets vocal. 

The blonde slowly slides the darkhaired's length out of the thin boxers, admiring it for a few seconds before wetting his hand with some drool to make sure it doesn't hurt when he strokes it.  
The blonde searches for Nicolas eyes, as a way to search for approval. Nicolas nods approvingly and puts one hand on Worick's waist, before slowly letting it slide down to the blonde's pants waistband, letting it rest there.

Worick smiles and slowly slides out of his own pants after unbuttoning them and putting the belt on the floor. The blonde is definately sporting some excitement in his pants as well, and flashes a big smile at the darkhaired, who can't help but just grin a little in return. 

''I'll jerk us both off, okay..? You just lay back, darling..''

Nicolas nods and leans back onto the pillow, keeping his tired but eager eyes on Worick. 

Worick takes out his own length, and wraps his hand around both their dicks, feeling the heat of eachother.

''Uhnn.. warm..''

Nicolas groans and feels himself being a little more sensitive than usual due to a pretty long hiatus when it comes to intimacy. He keeps his eyes on Worick's hand, groaning whenever Worick squeezes or strokes them together, letting them rub against eachother. 

''Mmh, still too dry..''

Worick smirks before leaning down and drooling down onto their lengths, making Nicolas hiss at the warm liquid dripping down his length. 

''Better..''

Worick nods and continues stroking the two lengths, Nicolas' dick being a little more on the thicker side, while Worick's is a few centimeters longer than the darkhaired's. 

''Good boy, Nic... feels better now, doesn't it..?''

Nicolas nods and pants gently while trying not to squirm too much on the black couch. The praise always gets to him more than he'd like to admit, considering Worick is the only one to give him genuine praise. He puts his hands on Worick's waist, wanting to be close to the blonde. He gets his eyes away from the other, not wanting Worick to see the praise getting to him in that way.

''Ah, you okay sweetheart..?''

Nicolas nods and looks at Worick once again, a sight that now calms his senses.

Worick places his free hand on Nicolas' cheek, leaning down to give him another gentle kiss while making the stroking motion a little slower, just in case it gets too much for the darkhaired.  
Nicolas gets caught off guard when he feels himself start to pulse, eager for quicker movements.

''Faster, Worick..''

Worick nods and obeys, upping the pace of his hand movements. He can feel Nicolas length start to pulse and heat up further, causing him to get closer as well.

''You know I love you, right..?''

Worick brushes the darkhaired's bangs out of his face with his free while asking the question.

''Y-yes..''

Nicolas feels the muscles in his abdomen and thighs start to tighten up, and the low, throaty grunts and moans that's coming out of him also indicates that he's getting closer.

''Ah, nnh.. close..''

Worick raises his eyebrows. Has it really been that long since Nicolas got to release? Poor guy. Worick nods at the other and keeps his eyes on Nicolas face, which is turning kinda messy.

''Come on, darling.. Get us a little messy..''

Worick smirks at the other who seems to have his head in the clouds.  
Nicolas nods, bucking his hips a little and gripping into the others waist firmly, but not painfully.

''Nnnhh... Coming...''

The darkhaired keeps his eyes on Worick's quickening hand as he feels himself finally releasing. His view goes white as Worick strokes him through the climax, and he can only hear the faint, muted praise from Worick in the background. He suddenly feels Worick's movements get a little jagged as well, and when he regains his view he can see the blonde riding out his release as well, stroking their lengths against eachother. 

''So good, Nic..!''

They both pant while coming down from their highs, looking at eachother's tired but satisfied expressions.  
Nicolas places a hand on the blonde's blissfull face. Worick let's go off their length, letting them rest against their thighs.

''Love you.''

A rare sentence from Nicolas, especially to be said vocally. Worick takes it to heart everytime the darkhaired tells him that he loves him. 

''I love you too, Nic..''

They both look at the mess they've made on themselves. Worick chuckles gently about it while Nicolas turns his head the other way, a little embaressed over the amount he released.

''Oh, don't be grumpy..! Big loads are totally hot..!''

Worick puts on a flirtatious expression as Nicolas sits up, rolling his eyes and groaning a little before he leans in for a loving kiss. 

''Shower.''

The tone of voice Nicolas has makes it seem like the intimate sessions will be continuing in the shower, something that Worick won't say no to.

''Sounds good to me..!''


End file.
